In recent years, as a next-generation technology which substitutes for a smart phone, a wearable device has rapidly appeared and in particular, innovative products have been released or are schedule to be released in the near future in various areas including sports equipment companies including Nike, Adidas, etc., as well as technological leading companies including Samsung Electronics, Apple, Google, etc. Actually, Google Glass 2.0 and Smart Watch are scheduled to been announced and Apple i-Watch is schedule to be released. As another example, models including Galaxy Gear of Samsung Electronics, Fuel Band of Nike, etc., have been released.
A research into the wearable device first started in MIT, Carnegie Mellon University, etc., but since 2010, technological innovation has started to rapidly become a reality after activation of the smart phone. In particular, since 2010, independently using the wearable device which have been propelled in the existing research and development has been changed to a connected device type in which information collected by the wearable device is mutually transmitted to and exchanged with an electronic device such as the smart phone, and as a result, the wearable device interlocks with the electronic device such as the smart phone.
Further, the wearable device is primarily released and used for four purposes (a fitness function, a health care function, an infotainment function, and a military/industrial function) at present. In detail, even except for the purpose of the special military/industrial function, unlike the existing other devices, the wearable device is attached to a body as types of accessory shapes (a spectacle attachment type, a bracelet type, an arm band type, a pendant type, a wrist wearable type, etc.,) to store all ordinary life patterns of a user, which include personal exercise information (a distance, a speed, consumed calorie, heart rate, etc.,) or personal health related information (disease information including blood sugar, etc., bio signal sensing, etc.,), personal privacy data, etc., like a mobile device and performs network connection with the smart phone or various devices, and as a result, a security issue is actually very important.
Accordingly, a device of which security is more strengthened than a method which has been applied to other devices up to now is required for use and robbery protection of the wearable device and protecting personal information of the user, which exists in the wearable device.
However, as compared with the existing mobile related device which has made various attempts to use biometric information which is unique physical information of a person for security strengthening, a research related therewith has not yet been actually progressed in the wearable device up to now. In particular, there are not actually very many researches for strengthening the security of the wearable device using the iris, which has been announced to have much higher recognition rate than other biometric recognition methods including a fingerprint, a vein, etc.
It is actually very difficult to apply technologies and methods associated with the iris recognition, which are applied in various devices in the related art as they are in order to solve the aforementioned problem because there are several primary differences due to unique characteristics of only wearable device itself.
First, since the wearable device used while being attached to a hand is continuously attached to the body, the wearable device needs to be able to perform the iris recognition outdoors as well as indoors. Second, a display screen which a user can look closely at with his/her eye for the iris recognition is relatively smaller than that of the device in the related art. Third, there is a high possibility that the user will alternately use both hands without fixing a position to be worn to any one hand unlike different devices and in addition, there is a very high possibility that the user will wear the wearable device without distinguishing upper and lower positions. Fourth, since the user does not generally take off the wearable device once the user wears the wearable device, it is very inconvenient to continuously take an authentication like a cellular phone whenever using the wearable device and last, since there is a very high possibility that the wearable device will be operated as a connected device in which the wearable device interlocks with various devices including the smart phone through mutual transmission and exchange by using an Internet of things (IoT) method, the wearable device is sensitive to a security issue.
As related prior art, disclosed is a technology associated with a wrist type wearable device of U.S. Pat. No. 8,947,382 B2 disclosed, but this technology is also irrespective of a technical configuration of the present invention associated with the hand-attachable wearable device using the iris recognition.
Accordingly, a demand for the hand-attachable wearable device capable of iris recognition outdoors and/or indoors has been actually increased, which has increased user convenience while considering the unique characteristics of the wearable device itself different from the device in the related art, which are described above and sufficiently considering physical space and economic cost issues.